


Fricot a la Belette

by HannibalsChickenSoup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Preller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsChickenSoup/pseuds/HannibalsChickenSoup
Summary: Takes place following the Events of Season 1.Zeller is sent to Hannibal for Therapy to be cleared for work after the events of Season 1. The therapy forces him to confront his own feelings about Price. Later Price and Zeller are invited to Hannibal's place for dinner.
Relationships: Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Major Spoilers for Season 1. Character death happens "off camera" in a later chapter and does not break the ship apart. I will reveal later what the translation of the title is. Male on male sex starts in chapter 1. If you don't want to read it don't read it. 
> 
> I do not own these characters and I am making no money off of this writing.

Zeller didn’t know exactly why he was being forced to see Dr. Lecter, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with FBI compliance and sanity reevaluation in light of the events surrounding one William Graham. The shit was hitting the fan and everyone was scrambling to cover their own asses. He didn’t have a problem with this, with someone poking around in his head, checking to see if he was stabling, if he was working himself too hard (he was), But he didn’t understand why it had to be Dr Lecter. He didn’t exactly have an amazing track record, what with one patient murdered in front of him and one in the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Zeller wondered if Lecter knew about Will all along.

So here he found himself sitting in Dr. Lecter’s elegant office, tense. Ten minutes had passed and the only words that had been said were words of greeting. Zeller didn’t want to talk with this man and he found himself instead pondering the conversations of those who sat there before him. He was making eye contact, sizing the good doctor up, wondering how many of his deepest secrets he would have to spill in order to get cleared for work and how many of those secrets would get him fired anyway. He couldn’t talk about his romantic relationships, as he had none. He couldn’t really talk about throwing himself headlong into work as he wasn’t really able to talk about why. The FBI’s policies on leaking information to the press were very clear. He didn’t want to be cleared for duty only to be fired because Dr Lecter couldn’t be trusted.

“In order to clear you for duty, Brian, you have to tell me something. And to be clear anything said within these walls stays that way. You can trust me.” Dr. Lecter had a stare that burned through a person. Zeller feared the man could stare right through him, divulging all his secrets without even a word.

“I’ve been throwing myself too much into work these last several months. It’s a penance for a mistake I made in the fall.” Zeller couldn’t believe the words were falling from his lips. He couldn’t back track now.

“Do you want to tell me more about that?”

Zeller took a deep breath, “Freddie Lounds wrote that article about Will; she got a lot of her information from me. We had a sexual relationship and she used me to get info. When I stopped it I threw myself into work because no matter how much I didn’t trust Will, I still did the very worst thing I could have and I was so wrong to do it. I convinced myself that throwing all of myself into work would make it feel less wrong.”

“Has it made you feel better?”

“No it just makes me feel cold and alone.”

“I suggest you go enjoy your life, Brian. Connect with someone you care about. May I ask what your feelings are toward Miss Lounds now?”

“She’s like a weasel. She preys on those who she thinks are vulnerable to get exactly what she wants. The worst thing about her is that she chews on her food and spits it back out as something decayed and fecal. If her head showed up outside my door in a box, while I’d be upset that there was a head in a box at my house, I’d not be upset about her. It would just be pest control.” Zeller paused, taking a breath. He seemed to calm for a second, before his eyes went wide. “Holy shit! Did I just say that out loud? I don’t mean any of that literally. And really it’s still my fault for trusting her in the first place.”

“Was there anything else you would like to share about Miss Lounds?”

Zeller put his mind in a calm place. Dr Lecter had not reacted to his anger in any way. That could be good. “I know she had at least one other source she trusted and I know she is actually really proud that the Chesapeake Ripper reads her blog. I know she also wanted to beat the FBI to exposing him. She didn’t in the end though, did she? Oh and she said something about meeting with you once. I never knew whether she meant professionally or personally.”

Dr Lecter’s face remained impassive. The man didn’t skip a beat. Zeller just hoped it was enough to keep the doctor honest. He didn’t need the FBI knowing what he told Freddie, but neither did Dr Lecter want anyone to know Freddie trusted him.

“Brian, my honest opinion is that you need a few days off but after that you are fit for duty. I shouldn’t need to see you professionally again. Now take a few days and connect with someone you care about.” Dr Lecter stood and walked Zeller to the door, showing him out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zeller didn’t know what he was doing outside of Price’s house. He had stopped off on his way home from Dr. Lecter’s office, to pick up a case of beer for his few days off. He planned to spend it watching movies and catching up on tv shows. While he was picking out beer, Crawford emailed him saying he had spoken to Dr. Lecter and that while Zeller was fit for duty, Crawford expected him to take at least a week off of work. Zeller knew Crawford was feeling the pressures of having a broken Special Agent and that was why he was being so careful with his stable employees. People were starting to wonder about Crawford’s track record.

Zeller couldn’t remember if he had ever had a whole week off. Standing there in the beer cooler he realized he did not want to spend a whole seven days alone. He remembered that Price was off today. Before everything had gone down with Freddie, Price and Zeller had been occasional beer and movie friends, hanging out at each other's’ places, Zeller’s house a messy one bedroom bachelor pad and Price’s house a neat two bedroom. It had been just the kind of friendship Zeller needed until one drunken night Price tried to kiss him. Zeller remembered running out of Price’s house and driving to a late night bar, that was the first night Freddie had come home with him. The next day at work Price was the same old Price, causing Zeller to believe his older colleague didn’t remember the evening's events. He never mentioned it again, but they also didn’t have beer and movie night anymore.

It was that train of thought that had led him to Price’s door with a case of beer and a bottle of whiskey in his hands. Dr. Lecter told him to reach out to someone he cared about and Price was the only person who came to mind. Zeller used the hand that was holding the whiskey to ring the doorbell. He heard footfalls coming toward the door and then the door opened revealing Price. There stood day off Price, not wearing the trappings of FBI forensic geek but instead jeans and a Social Distortion T-shirt. “Hey Jim, I bring peace offerings of whiskey and beer. Let’s get sloppy and watch movies like old times.”

Price smiled and stepped aside to let Zeller in, “Big surprise seeing you here, Z. Been months. Did you finally decide to admit you can’t resist my charms?”

Zeller placed the beer and whiskey down on the floor after sliding passed Price, “Yeah something like that.” He reached out and touched Price’s cheek, “Want to try again without me running out the door?” he whispered as he bridged the space between them and pressed his lips on the shorter man’s mouth. He felt Price gasp against him and relaxed into his embrace. The kiss started tender but soon their tongues started fighting for dominance.  
Zeller broke the kiss off, “Jim, I never figured you for a fan of punk music.”

Price caught his breath, looking a bit flushed and slightly rumpled, “Z, I bet there are many things you never figured about me. Now grab that beer and whiskey and join me in the kitchen. I’ll make us some dinner.”

Zeller did as he was told and followed Price, enjoying the view of the older man’s backside in jeans more than anyone ever should. “Enjoying the view, Z?”

“Yes” Zeller croaked out. “And I’m not ashamed. The view is great for such an old man.”

“I’m going to choose to ignore that comment and pay you back for it later. I’ll have to teach you what this old man can do.”

Zeller put the whiskey on the table and the beer in the fridge. Price already had two T bone steaks out and seasoned. “Were you expecting someone, Jimmy?”

“Call it a hunch. I was expecting you. Did you really think I was surprised? I’m going to grill these. Grab us each a beer and meet me out back. 

A few hours later the steaks were consumed, dishes washed and a few beers sat heavy in their stomachs. Price was lounging in Zeller’s arms with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. Zeller was placing light kisses on Price’s neck and tracing his hand along Price’s arm. He watched Price take a sip of his whiskey and he was instantly jealous of the glass. “Z, you really haven’t been yourself since that night you walked out on me.”

Zeller stiffened. “Jimmy, for the last several months I’ve thought I made the biggest mistake of my life after I left here that night. I slept with someone I never should have and said something to them that should have been left unsaid. Today I realized that a real mistake was walking out your door. I should have stayed right here, doing just this. I have never been this relaxed or this clear on what I want: just you.”

Price grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. He pulled himself from Zeller’s embrace and stood up, taking Zeller’s hand and pulling him up too. “I think you and I have months of catching up to do then. So much lost time. Why don’t we start by taking this to the bedroom so we can make out like teenagers?” Zeller could only nod before he found Price’s tongue in his mouth.

Price’s bedroom was new territory for Zeller. He had crashed on the couch a few times before the Freddie Incident, but never had he invaded the bedroom. He wanted to look around and get a feel for Price but the older man seemed intent on making sure the only feeling Zeller got was of their bodies, Price only let him go long enough to adjust the lighting and turn the radio on low. Then He advanced on Zeller, walking him backwards to the edge of the bed and forcing him to sit. Their heights were now reversed and Price clearly liked having the upper hand. He leaned down and whispered in Zeller’s ear, his deep breaths tickling the flesh, “All these years we worked together, all those days wanting to get you right here in my bed, all that waiting. I’m going to make you pay for every day you were too dense to notice, for every night you crashed on my couch instead of my bed. I’m going to make you wish even more that you never walked out that night. And more importantly I’m going to make you pay for saying I’m an old man. And you are going to love every second of it.”

“Jimmy, just shut up and put the tongue to better use. Kiss me, you old fool.” Zeller grabbed Price by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. He began easing them both backward so they were both on the bed. He was still sitting with Price on his knees before him. Zeller ran his hands down Price’s back and yanked the man’s shirt over his head, tossing it off the bed to the floor. Price’s hands were caressing Zeller’s side and stomach under his shirt. Zeller pulled his own shirt off and tossed it toward Price’s. Zeller pulled Price's lips back to his. He couldn’t get enough of the man’s sweet taste. “How is it that you taste of cherries and cream?” Zeller gasped out the words as Price’s hand found his erection through his chinos.

“I’ve never tasted myself so I have no answer. But it looks like I get to taste you now.” Price’s deft fingers had already undone the buckle on Zeller’s belt and were working on the button and zipper. Price worked quickly while licking and nibbling his way down Zeller’s hard chest. Suddenly Zeller felt both his pants and his boxers pulled off. He heard them hit the floor as Price ran a finger along his hard shaft. Zeller gasped and he felt Price’s hot wet mouth take all of his erection. Unable to hold himself in the sitting position, Zeller collapsed backward on the bed, head hitting a pillow. He was moaning deep in his throat while Price worked his mouth and hands on him. Zeller’s release came hard and fast into Price’s waiting mouth and Zeller screamed, “Jimmy, oh good god…. Ahhhh….” Zeller looked at the older man as Price swallowed his release. Zeller pulled the man in for a kiss as his hand began to unbuckle Price’s belt and unbutton his straining jeans. Price wriggled out of both pants and boxers freeing his own pulsing erection. Zeller felt a fleeting moment of panic as he realized he’d never been with a man before. He broke off their kiss and gasped, “I’ve never… not with a man.”

Price chuckled and kissed him lightly, “I know. I’ll teach you in time, Z. But for right now I’m going to enjoy what your body has to offer me.” Price reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a tube of lube and a condom. He slicked the lube on two fingers. “Just relax, Z, and this won’t hurt.” Price kissed him deep as one finger slipped inside him. Then there were two fingers, working the lube into the tight space. Zeller was surprised to find he was erect again. After a short time, just as Zeller was feeling loose and ready, he heard the condom wrapper torn open and the finger left him only to be replaced with something longer and thicker. Price thrust his slick cock into Zeller with a slow rhythm that he started to build once he saw the discomfort leave Zeller’s face. They built the rhythm together, their bodies meeting each other. Both men were sweaty and gasping for breath. They were moaning and vocalizing things that weren’t quite words. Price touched Zeller’s erection and began jerking him off with the same rhythm as their thrusts. Zeller felt the heat of orgasm building and he felt Price shudder with his own release. Zeller’s second release followed all over Price’s hand. He felt Price slip free of his body and felt the weight leave the bed.

When Price returned Zeller felt a wet, cool wash cloth wiping away the mess and sweat, the cloth gently tickled him. Price feathered a few light kisses along Zeller’s flush skin. Zeller could not remember if anyone had ever treated him so tenderly. “Z, you are quite the handsome specimen of a man.” 

“Fuck you, Price.” Zeller's body felt heavy and tired. He felt Price’s weight and warmth next to him in bed. He rolled himself toward the warmth and found his new lover’s embrace. They both smelled musky and Zeller felt heady. Just before he drifted to sleep he whispered, “Can I stay here for my week off?”

“Of course you’ll stay here. You’ll be lucky if I let you out of this bed.” It was the sound of Price chuckling that lulled Zeller off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeller gets ready to stay at Price's.

Zeller woke at dawn in an unfamiliar bedroom with a warm body tangled around him. He was confused; why wasn’t he home in his bed alone? He took a few moments to emerge from his sleepy haze; this was Price’s bedroom and the warm body belonged to the older man. Zeller moaned and snuggled in closer to the warmth; the air in the room was rather chilly. Price began to stir and tightened his hold on Zeller. Zeller felt lips place a kiss behind his ear and Price whispered, “And think, Z, you get to wake up like this every morning for a week. What a lucky man you are.”

Zeller turned to face his new lover, “If you think I’m just going to passively agree to being the little spoon every night you are sadly mistaken.” He kissed Price and was surprised that even first thing in the morning he still tasted sweet, like cherries and cream. He flushed with embarrassment, sure he probably tasted of beer and morning breath. He broke off the kiss, “I’ll have to run home today and pick up my toothbrush if we are going to be making out like teenagers all week.” 

“Well since you can’t seem to keep your hands and lips to yourself, I guess that is in fact a must.” Zeller rewarded Price for his snarky comments with a punch in the side, the closest place he could reach. “Hey abuse!” both men laughed. “As much as I'd love to stay right here with you all day, I have my own appointment with Dr. Lecter today. I’m going to grab a quick shower if you’d care to join me.”

“I’d imagine that would make you quite late and I have no clean clothes. Rain check on the shower. While you are out today, I’ll run home and fetch some supplies. You won’t want to be in the same room much less the same bed as me after a week of no toothbrush, clean clothes, or soap.” 

“Marvelous idea!” Price extracted himself from the bed. He was as naked as the day he was born and Zeller found himself enjoying looking at the man. Price was surprisingly fit for his age, with only a small amount of excess fat clustered on his midsection. Zeller would never guess the man was 18 years his senior. His gaze drank in the parts of Price the low light had shadowed the night previous. Price’s rear was just as firm as his jeans had made it look and his morning erection was sizable, larger than average for sure. Zeller’s gaze journeyed back up Price’s back, side and chest to settle on his eyes. Price was smirking at him and he knew he had been caught gazing too long. “Z, you know what I like best about younger men? They always want more of what I have to offer.” Price shifted his glance lower and Zeller realized the sheet was barely covering his own morning erection. He flushed.

“Natural reaction. You are quite sexy for an old guy and skilled too.”

“Years of experience and you have all week to enjoy it every chance we get. I plan to have you multiple times a day young man.” Zeller’s body stiffened at the very thought as Price snuck off to shower.

Zeller was dressed and downstairs by the time Price finished showering. He was flipping pancakes when he heard Price come up behind him. He felt the man’s arms snake around him, and the smell of aftershave enveloped him. “And he cooks breakfast, too. I might get used to this and never let you go home.”

“Mmmmmm, I don’t think I’d have a problem with that. These are done. How many would you like?”

“Two please.” Price moved away, but his scent lingered on Zeller’s flesh. Zeller knew he would smell the man on his flesh and clothes until he was able to shower. He almost dreaded the thought, wishing to be enveloped in the man all day. 

When he turned to serve breakfast, Price had already poured them both coffee and was setting full mugs on the kitchen table. Zeller set plates of pancakes near the mugs and sat to enjoy breakfast. He ate with one hand and caressed Price’s knee and thigh with his free hand. “What do you think you’ll tell Dr Lecter today?”

“Probably that the maddeningly sexy colleague I’ve been desiring for years showed up at my door and let me fuck him like a wanton horny teenager.” Zeller, eyes wide, spit out his coffee. “I’m joking, Z. I won’t say it like that.”

“But you plan to tell him about this?”

“I honestly don’t know, Z. Gotta tell him something. Maybe not though. Don’t really trust the man.”

“Me either. But you should have a plan. I didn’t and I ended up spilling way more than I wanted to.”

“What did you end up telling him, Z? If you don’t mind sharing.”

“I told him about a mistake I made after the night you tried to kiss me. And I made sure he knew if he rolled over on me about it I could roll back on him too.”

“No pressure, but will you share this mistake with me?”

“I slept with Freddie Lounds that night. She found me in a bar after I left here. Honestly I think she was following me, waiting for me to slip up. I’m not proud of it; that kiss made me so messed up that night. I think I was just trying to prove my hetrosexuality to myself. But that’s not even the worst part of all this. I told her things about Will, things she printed in her blog. I wasn’t her only source and I’m fairly sure Dr. Lecter was one of them. I made it clear I knew that, without being too clear. Price, can you forgive me for being such an asshole?”

Price took Zeller’s hand in his and squeezed it, “Of course I can. Now can we go back to calling me Jimmy, Z?”

“Only if you call me Brian. Even Z seems too much like we are at work. Within these walls, I’m Brian and you are Jimmy. Here we are truly us.”

“Never took you for such a sap, Brian.”

“Me either, Jimmy, me either.”

Price stood up and cleared the dishes, washing them immediately. He took his key off the ring and handed it to Zeller. “You’ll probably be back here before me so take this key and get a copy made for yourself while you are out. I don’t want to waste anymore time. You are always welcome in my home and my bed.” Price kissed Zeller and turned to leave. “See you when I get home.” 

“Bye. Can’t wait.” Zeller already knew he could get used to this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zeller used the day as productively as possible; He got a simple key made at a local hardware store and put it on a separate key ring from his house key. He went home and packed a week's worth of clothes and toiletries, making doubly sure to pack his toothbrush. He returned to Price’s house, where he begrudgingly took a shower, washing the smell of his lover from his skin. After shaving and brushing his teeth, he tucked his overnight bag out of the way in the corner of Price’s bedroom. He didn’t want to abuse his welcome. After he was fresh and dressed he checked the stock on Price’s kitchen. After determining that food supplies, especially breakfast items, were a need, Zeller walked the few blocks to a local market. 

Breakfast was by far Zeller’s favorite meal of the day, and as he only had time for it on his days off, he planned to make it every day this week. He picked up milk, fresh bacon, sausage and eggs. While he was out he also stocked up on some fresh meats, vegetables, and potatoes. He was a good cook, years of living alone hadn't made him lazy. He instead taught himself to cook while he was still in Quantico. Now he felt like showing off a little, plus he wanted to earn his keep as a house guest. On the walk back he stopped at the corner store to pick up a few snack foods since he knew there was a lot of downtime in his future.

It was still early when he returned to Price’s and put his purchases away. He did the initial prep work to roast a chicken that evening, and then made his way to the comfortable den. The room would be better called a library as it was wall to wall bookshelves, mostly scientific in nature. Not a lot of light reading in there. Even the few fiction books present were all massive missives well over 500 pages. Zeller grabbed one of the first fiction books he found, shelved among countless forensics texts. He spent the remaining daytime hours lounging on the plush leather couch, reading.

He was still reading the same book when he heard the front door open some hours later, albeit he had moved to the kitchen at some earlier point to prepare and cook dinner. “Honey, I’m home. “ Price called from the front door, laughing the whole time he said it. “Man, I’ve always wanted to have a good reason to say that. Hey something smells amazing.”

“I’m in the kitchen. It’s just a simple meal of chicken and potatoes. Nothing fancy.” Zeller heard Price enter the room and looked up from the book. Price looked like he had had a long day. “How was your day? You look like shit.”

“Just long and boring. The lab’s just are not the same without qiuping. Dr. Lecter cleared me for duty but recommended I take some time off so after you return to work, Crawford is forcing me to take a few days off too. Oh and we’ve been formally invited to Dr. Lecter’s house for one of his fancy dinners. He said he was making Fricot a la Belette and that he was just dying to share it with us. Did you happen to bring any fancy dress clothes with you?”

Zeller realized his face must be contorted in a look of dumbfounded shock as he asked, “What exactly did you tell the doctor, Jimmy?”

“Just that you were staying in my guest room for a few days. I promise I didn’t tell him we plan to fuck like rabbits.”

“Promise?”

Price leaned down and kissed Zeller caressing his cheek softly. “Promise. So did you bring a suit?”

“No but I can run home for one tomorrow.”

“Good. I can’t wait to see you in it; and then later to pry you out of it.” Zeller shot an unamused look at Price, as the kitchen timer started to buzz, interrupting their banter. Zeller marked his place in the book with a small slip of scrap paper and set it down to finish preparing their meal. Price looked at the book. “Oh A Game of Thrones. Good choice but how are you already halfway finished?”

“I’ve been reading since about 1 or so. I hope you don’t mind. I should have asked before touching your stuff.”

“Imagine my luck: He cooks, he reads, he’s sexy as hell. Please read my books, enjoy my stuff. For the next week my house is your house, minus all that mess you have,” Price chuckled. “But seriously, I’ll even clean out a few drawers for your clothes and stuff while you are staying.” Price set two ice cold beers on the table and went over to Zeller. He tried to sneak a torn off piece of chicken, but Zeller smacked his hand away.

“Wait until it’s ready.”

“So domestic, Brian.”

“Bite me.”

“Oh gladly.” Price playfully nipped the taller man’s shoulder.

Zeller ignored him and finished plating the food, which he was sure would never compare to the meal Dr. Lecter would have for them, if the stories were true. He carried the plates to the table, setting them by their beers. Price quipped that all this home cooking would make him fat, but Zeller couldn’t imagine the man ever getting fat. The men ate while discussing their uneventful days.

Price washed the dishes and Zeller retired to the living room with his book. He was on the couch reading again when Price found him. “Only want me for my books, huh?” Zeller smirked and patted the space on the couch next to him. Price plopped down, grabbing his own unfinished book from the coffee table. Zeller leaned into Price’s embrace as they both settled into comfortable reading positions. Soon their limbs were indiscernible from each other. They stayed that way reading and saying nothing for hours. Zeller was pretty sure he never remembered being this comfortable in any of his relationships, even with women who had stuck around for years. Finally he broke their comfortable silence. “So I told you what I told Dr. Lecter, will you do the same?”

Price placed his book down and took off his reading glasses. “I told him about how strained my relationship with my parents was from the day I came out right up until the days they each passed away. It seemed enough for him and frankly I think he found it boring. He only seemed interested when I mentioned you were staying here.”

“I didn’t know your parents were dead, Jimmy.”

“They actually died fairly young. It was before we even met and we didn’t get along well. What about your family?”

“They are all still kicking, even my grandparents. I’m one of 3 kids: Older brother and a younger sister. He’s married with kids of his own. She’s finishing up college. Don’t know how my parents and brother will take this new development in my love life, but my sister is just going to love you. Her and I are closest. I secretly think she’s been rooting for this outcome since I confessed to her about the kiss we shared.”  
“Oh already ready to have me meet your family, Brian? How traditional!”

Zeller turned his head and nipped at the tender flesh of Price’s neck, “Of course I want to show you off. I finally found someone worth showing off.” Zeller felt Price’s erection pressing into his back. “Let’s go to bed, shall we? If I remember correctly you promised to teach me some skills.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The voice of Zeller’s ego was telling him that he wasn’t very skilled at pleasuring a man, despite Price vocalizing otherwise. Zeller guessed there was a first time for everything and this was definitely the first time he felt completely useless in the bedroom. ‘This should be easy, should it?’ Zeller ego was telling him, ‘Just do what you think feels good and you should be good to go.’ Fuck his ego because that didn’t seem to be working. He sighed and paused his ministrations, what he imagined was the worst blowjob Price had ever received. He looked up at his lover expecting to see only disappointment, but Price’s face only showed patience and a flicker of lust. 

“You are thinking too much, Brian. It’s not about what you think feels pleasurable. It’s about feeling. Come up here and kiss me and while you are kissing me close your eyes and touch me. Touch me based on instinct.”   
Zeller followed the instructions, still disappointed that he needed them. He kissed Price deep, trying to make up for his failures and his eyes slid closed. He let his hands trail along Price’s chest, tangling in the small patch of grey blond chest hair. He teased Price’s nipples with his thumb then his hands continued down over Price’s belly button, finally ghosting over Price’s erection. The muscle seemed to strain into Zeller’s grasp, so Zeller obliged. He wrapped his fingers and palm around Price’s girthy cock and felt it’s details as his hand slid along the organ. The organ wasn’t long and slender like Zeller’s, but made up for it’s shorter length in girth. Feeling it pulse in his hand, Zeller wasn’t sure how it had ever been inside him the previous evening. He continued to stroke his new lover’s cock paying attention to the motions that made the older man gasp and moan. Now he felt like he was getting somewhere. 

As Price’s moans got deeper and more frequent, Zeller began to speed up only to find his lover’s hand slowing him and guiding him into a pace that had Price responding with his body. Price’s hips were thrusting forward, as his release spurted onto Zeller’s hand. Zeller fought the urge to lick his lover’s release from his hand. He reached for a nearby towel to clean them both of the sticky liquid. When he gazed back at his partner, their eyes met in a lusty stare and Zeller knew their passion was far from spent. His breath hitched and his aching cock twitched as he thought about the implications of his lover’s gaze. He whispered, “I’ve never done this before,” sure if the older man would hear him. 

Price sat up on the bed and pulled Zeller into a kiss. When they separated again Price whispered, “I know, love. We’ll do this together. Let me guide you and we’ll both feel good.” Here in this intimate space there was not sarcasm, no sass. Price’s voice only carried support and tenderness. In this space Zeller was free to learn how to please his lover. There was no expectation that he would be perfect the first time. With the pressure off Zeller felt the tension leaving his body and the lust replaced it. As he prepared their bodies, he let Price talk him through the motions, his soothing, sultry voice guiding his actions. When both Were ready it was Price who guided Zeller’s body into his. When Zeller felt his lover’s body around his cock, it took all the power in him to not orgasm immediately. He placed his hand on Price’s chest and locked eyes with him willing neither of them to move while he felt their bodies connect. When the moment had passed he began to thrust himself into the older man, slowly increasing momentum as his lover’s body arched to meet his. When they came, it was together, their bodies spasming through the pleasure of release. Zeller collapsed on the bed next to his lover. Their sweaty bodies pressed together. He felt Price’s weight leave the bed and watched his lover cross to the master bathroom. All his mind kept thinking was, ‘How did I get so lucky?’

Out loud though he asked loudly enough for Price to hear in the bathroom, “So when are we having dinner at Dr. Lecter’s?”


End file.
